


Neverending days

by Dembaka



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Multiple Personalities, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dembaka/pseuds/Dembaka
Summary: Eight years ago, Yook Dongsik ran away from home.Unknown to everyone, he went to see the doctor. He had Dissociative Identity Disorder, DID for short.When he returned, he didn't tell anyone. Not his friends, not his collegues, not even his family. He tossed away his diagnosis, and kept his pills as if they were vitamin supplies. The treatment worked, and he just had to keep taking his pills, and his other personality would be suppressed forever."Being a normal person is good," he thought.Therefore when he lost his memories, no one reminded him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Actually it's a prologue

Dongsik groaned as he was shoved to the ground. A fist connected with his face and the impact caused him to roll over. He felt a sharp pain shoot up from his legs. 

"ARGH!" Dongsik screamed as the heel of the perpetrator twisted and drilled into the poor man's thighs.

"What a useless partner." the man lashed out, spitting on Dongsik before giving him a final kick and turning to leave.

Dongsik lied in the isolated back yard of the army camp. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't understand why he was being treated this way. He didn't do anything wrong, he was kind and helpful. He didn't deserve this. 

He quivered as his hand balled into a fist, gripping the sand. He grit his teeth and stared at the arrogant back of his bully with hate and anger.

~

Dongsik stared blankly at the sight before him. His lips started quivering as blood drained from his face. His vision blurred as tears welled up in is eyes. The corpse of his previous partner laid still on the dirt, blood oozing out of the deep gashes present on its body. The soil around the body had turned into a darker shade, with a thin layer of blood visible on the surface. A knife sat in front of Dongsik, stained and covered with blood.

"Th... this wasn't done by me..." Dongsik muttered, as he starting shaking his head. He felt his legs go soft as he took a step back. He lost balance and his butt plummeted onto the soil. He wanted to grip if head with his hands before realising that they were red.

"This isn't true... I wasn't... I..." Dongsik trailed off as a voice rang in his head. 

" _You can continue to deny it, Dongsik._ "

Dongsik shut his eyes as his consciousness started to fade.

When he woke up, he was in the infirmary. His sergeant entered the room.

"Are you alright? It must have tough, meeting a wild animal, and a bear at that. Sadly, your partner has passed away in the fight." His superior sighed, shaking his head.

Dongsik blinked a few times, confused. 

"But I'm impressed you were able to kill a bear with your knife," the sergeant place a hand on Dongsik's shoulder, "kid, you aren't as weak as you look." He flashed a smile at Dongsik before bidding goodbye and leaving.

~

"Doing something but never having the memory of it" Dongsik tapped the enter key on his keyboard.

"None of these are like what I experienced..." he sighed.

He closed the lid of the laptop and went to eat. His family owned a barbecue shop, therefore there was meat in every single meal.

He lifelessly shoved a puny amount of rice into his mouth using his chopsticks, nibbling the chopsticks together with the rice as he chewed. "Should I just visit the doctor?" he thought.

He looked down as if he was in deep thought as his father chided about how he didn't change even after he went to army but instead became more cowardly. Startled from the impact on his hunched back, he sat up straight.

"Stop that! Dongsik ah, don't mind your father, he just misses you since you were away for so long." Dongsik's mother smiled at him warmly.

"What are you saying? Miss him? As if!" Dongsik's father folded his arms and glanced at his wife with his lips slightly pouted.

"Right, right. Whatever the chairman says is correct." Mother laughed.

"Alright, I'll go the the hospital!" Dongsik thought as stood up. "Mom, dad, I'm done eating. Thank you for the food."

He dashed up, changed and ran out of the house.

~

"We'll have to observe and monitor you for a few months to determine your diagnosis. It'll take quite a while. You can choose to stay in the hospital or come everyday for reports." The doctor's words rang in his head as Dongsik dragged his body back home.

He sat on the chair, burying is head into the piece of paper. "Mom, dad, I'll be leaving the home for a few months. I don't know how long it would be, but I guarantee that when things get better, I'll return. Please do not worry about me." He placed his pen on the paper before quietly leaving the house.

~

"Dissociative Identity Disorder"

It was clearly written on the diagnosis slip. Large and clear. He had a monster in him. A murderous being residing in him like a sleeping beast, ready to jump out and devour him at any moment. He tucked the piece of paper into a pile of other random sheets of paper, which eventually got tossed away unknowingly. He tore away the lable on the bottle of pills. He returned after such a long period of time, and his murderous side hasn't appeared since his return. There was no need for anyone to know about it, since it would only bring worry and distain.

He lived as a perfectly normal person, his other personality never awakening due to the pills. No one was ever aware of it, or even remotely suspiscious of him.

"This is better," he thought, "no one needs to know about this." 

It had almost seemed like the other being was gone for good, until he lost all his memories of the existence of his other consciousness.

No one reminded him, either.

~

" _Oh me, you forgot to eat your pills."_

_"I'm back."_

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting idea I saw on lofter, thought it would be interesting to write a story about, so here I am.
> 
> Whether this story supports Dongsik×Inwoo, I'll decide later.  
> (It probably will)  
> ((When it does I'll just add the tag))  
> (((Also the updates will be slow I'm sorry)))


	2. Chapter 2

-

Dongsik gripped the red diary in his hands. "A psychopathic murderer? That can't be... I'm just a pushover, a doormat at that." He tossed it into the bin, walking towards the door before a force pulled him back.

Dongsik kept his head down as his superior berated him for not taking the blame. He winced in pain as he was kicked, not responding nor fighting back. The memory of his being hit in the army camp suddenly flashed across his mind.

"You useless bastard!" His higher up howled, giving him a glare before walking away. Dongsik continued to stand on the spot in a daze after the superior entered the toilet. He slowly turned his head to the red diary resting in the bin. Some part of him knew that the diary wasn't his, yet he wanted it to be.

Thus, he picked it up. 

He slowly strided to the toilet door.  
  
" _Don't you hate him and just want to kill him?_ "

Dongsik felt a series of headache followed by numbness.  
-

When he came back to his senses, he dropped the fragment of toilet cover that was once used as a weapon. His superior had called the police, and before he knew it, two familiar faces dashed in.

"D... Dongsik-ssi?!" Bokyung exclaimed, her eyes widening. She turned to face the drunken man. "Are you the one who reported for attempted murder, Mr. Gong Chansuk?" she questioned, silencing the man who was currently screaming and pointing at Dongsik about almost killing him.

-  
"I was doing my business, and he suddenly came in and locked the door. He check every stall, and came back out with a toilet cover!" Mr. Gong cried, explaining and re-enacting the process.

"Is that true, Dongsik-ssi?" Taeksoo questioned as Bokyung went out to check the security cameras.

"Uh... that..." Dongsik stuttered and stammered, not knowing what to say. "I don't remember anything like that happening!" he wanted to yell, yet he knew that that would just seem ridiculous and made him more suspicious then anything. His mind had never spun faster before.

"Uhm, I just saw that the toilet cover was about to break, so I wanted to take it out before anyone gets hurt. But I think Mr. Gong got the wrong idea after seeing me holding it..." Dongsik weakly muttered. 

"What?!" The victim exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he huffed a puff of air, "you tried to kill me! With this!" He picked up a sharp fragment and cut the air infront of his throat.

"Dongsik-ssi, just say the truth..." Taeksoo gazed deeply into his eyes as if he could see through him. 

His stomach dropped. A small whimper escaped his mouth as his pupils shrank and started shaking. Trying to hide his panic, he forced out a voice as stable as he could have, "what do you mean..?"

A smile blossomed on Taeksoo's face. "It was actually Mr. Gong that broke this toilet cover, right? Dongsik-ssi, I know everything, you don't have to worry!" he laughed while patting his shoulder.

It felt as if a whole world's weight had been lifted off Dongsik's shoulder. He let out a sigh while moving with the flow of the innocent officer's hits.

"That's right. Mr. Gong Chansuk, we have found footage of you hitting Dongsik. Dongsik-ssi, an apology would suffice, but you are obliged to sue him if you want." Bokyung grinned while returning to the site.

"It's fine... I don't wanna blow things up..." Dongsik shook his head. 

"Plus I wanna go home and figure things out," he swallowed those thoughts.

Gong Chansuk looked around in bewilderment. His blood was boiling. He had never felt more wronged then this. He spewed out a apology half-heartedly whilst avoiding eye contact with Dongsik.

"Ah, it's okay..." Dongsik replied by instincts, even bowing a few times. His mind was still blank, and he wasn't paying much attention to whatever was happening around him.

"Brat, you aren't as simple as you look!" Gong Chansuk growled, stomping away in fury.

"What is going on..." Dongsik thought as he let out a sigh.

-  
  
He ruffled his curled hair, messing it up more than it already was. He tightened the grip on the diary, strengthening his resolve before opening it.

"Were these really all done by me?" Dongsik was speechless. A shiver was sent down his spine as he recalled how he almost murdered his boss without his awareness.

"I really am a psychopathic murderer..." he mumbled to himself before diving head first into his pillow. He rolled around, unable to fall asleep the entire night.

-

The next day, he dragged himself to work with great trouble. Dark eye bags were prominent even with his slightly tanned skin. He turned his chair to his self-proclaimed best friend. "Uh, Jaeho-ah, did... did I have split personalities, was I bipolar, or something along those lines?" Dongsik questioned, gazing at Jaeho in hope for an answer that could put a stop to his confusion.

Jaeho returned a confused glace before resting his chin on his arm in thought. "You don't have any mental illnessess as far as I know."

Dongsik froze. "Ah... okay. Thank you." he nodded before returning to his work. "If I had a mental illness, it would've probably been recorded in the diary anyways." Dongsik thought.

-

"Why not try to follow the diary? Maybe I'll remember something..." 

Thus, he woke up early in the morning on his day off and went out in a simple grey t-shirt and a jacket.

"According to the diary, I run 5 kilometers every single day without getting tired..." Dongsik huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath. "So why... why am I so tired after running less then one kilometer..." he forced out, gulping large amounts of air between words. He collapsed on the nearby bench, sprawling over the seat. "Ahhh, I'm dying..." Dongsik cried out, his voice cracking in the process. A few passerbys that saw the sight stifled their laughter before continuing their routines.

"Woof!" 

Dongsik looked down to see a dog wagging it's tail happily at him. A scream escaped his mouth and without realising, he was on all fours, holding onto the bench for his dear life. The two exchanged gazes, staring deeply into each others' souls.  
  
"Humans can't sense it, but animals, they have a keen sense. Therefore they are able to smell the scent of danger. The smell... of a predator." 

A wave of power flushed over him as he continuously brainwashed himself. He stood up with a smirk, adjusting his jacket while bowing to the lady who was trying to pull the dog away, not forgetting to pet the dog on the head before leaving.

As he walked away, his smile only grew wider as he felt a sense of accomplishment. 

"Right, I'm a _predator_."  
  
\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I'm trying to stay as close to the plot as I'm able to, though I can already feel the characters becoming ooc... also I have absolutely zero idea as to where the story is gonna end up, teehee. At some point, some point I'll diverge from the plot, but for a few chapters it's gonna follow the plot of the first few episodes. 
> 
> Maybe I'll try to write out everything before the drama ends and my passion together with it. I might try to dump episode 2&3's plot in the next chapter, so it may take a while.  
> I can already tell this is gonna become a mess... also, I don't really know how DID works so I'm sorry... if it's wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

He snapped out of his 'predator' trance, just to be left with a tingling numbness rippling through his brain. He returned to his apartment building to see a drunk man against the buttons to the elevator, groaning and turning. He sheepishly walked over and carefully reached his hand out to press the up button, trying his best not to disrupt the man. Dongsik tried to sneak a glance at the drunk man, just to meet eyes with him. The drunk man stopped his whines to pause and scan Dongsik.

"Uh... you. Ah, you- you're that guy. The o-one from down-downstairs~" the man slurred, staggering towards Dongsik. Dongsik shifted his line of sight to the lift door, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. His breathing suddenly quickened and his heart rate spiked. Dongsik tilted his head down and shut his eyes.

"Heh, are you scared?" he taunted, laughing while pointing at Dongsik. As Dongsik entered the lift, his finger continued to point in the direction of empty space. His airy laughs never stopped as he lurched into the lift.

"Ya know, I killed someone." the drunk male smiled as if he was bragging.

Dongsik kept looking straight, seemingly unfazed by the deeds of the adult. Silence filled the still air in the elevator.

"How did you kill him?" 

The man widened his eyes, turning to look at Dongsik. He narrowed his eyes at the youth before him, furrowing his brows.

"Well, that uh, ya know, a sashimi knife?" the drunken male grinned, waving his arms around in an attempt to draw out a knife in mid-air. He waited for a response from the curly-haired male, but there was only an awkward silence. He swallowed his saliva before continuing, "I cut him. Here." He brandished his fingers around his forehead.

"That won't kill." Dongsik said, his voice full of disapproval. "The human vitals are all protected. The brain by the skull, the heart and lungs by the ribs. So, where do we aim?" He paused, the ends of his mouth curling upwards.

"Here." Dongsik brought his index finger to his neck. He turned his eyes to the trembling man. "The blood that the heart pumps to the brain will gush out." 

"Wha..." the man could only let out tiny gasps. He shivered at the sight of the man he thought to be a coward. His eyes were dark and cold, and he felt oppressed just by looking into them.

Dongsik lightly tapped his throat. "All of it." He strutted out of the elevator as the doors opened turning back to face the man. Dongsik brought his hand to his throat, barely scraping the skin of his neck as he slid the nail of his thumb across the surface of his slender neck. 

The man felt his legs go soft as he saw the sight before the elevator doors shut. He gripped the bars of the lift, trying to balance himself. He let out a breath of air he unknowingly started to hold. "Is... is he really the same coward I saw that day?"

Dongsik stood outside his house, loosely gripping the handle of the door. He blinked a few times as his vision shifted in and out of focus. He shut his eyes tightly and yanked the door open slamming it shut. He jumped at the loud bang that resounded through his living room. He fell back onto his bed, not bothering to take off his jacket. He let out a shaky breath. He was trembling.

"This is odd. Why did I act like that?" Dongsik muttured under his breath.

At the elevator, Dongsik suddenly felt out of control, as if the one moving wasn't him, but someone else. But it was clearly him. He could see, he could smell, he could hear, yet he seemed to move and speak on his own. It was like watching a movie in first person.

"It must be my psychopathic tendencies acting up?" Dongsik concluded as he caught a glimpse of red at the corner of his eyes. A wave of fatigued washed over him. He shut his eyes and soon, his consciousness drifted away.

-

Dongsik staggered through the forest, leaving a red trail behind. In his hands was a knife, still wet and dripping with blood, and an arm of a corpse that was dragged along the loose soil as Dongsik treaded on the path. "How long is this going to take me..." 

The seemingly aimless walk continued until a roar was heard from a small distance away. "Finally." He tugged the body to the source of the sound.

-  
  
Dongsik sat up, desperately gasping for air. His entire body was drenched in sweat, and his clothes stuck to his body due to it being wet. He looked around while trying to catching his breath, catching a glance at the clock which read "5:36 a.m."

"I should wash up and go for work."

He dragged himself to the bathroom, taking a quick shower before leaving the house.

-

A few days had passed by, but the nightmares never stopped. Each day, he would wake up drenched in sweat, with the image of blood fresh in his mind.

-

Dongsik dragged his feet on the floor eith every step he took. He felt lethargic, and he hasn't been getting a good rest due to his nightmares. He was on the way home, yet he didn't feel any peace or relief. Instead, it felt more like a chore.

Throughout the day, the scene of the nightmare kept replaying in his mind over and over again. It was just a dream, yet it kept bothering him. He scratched his head with the hand that wasn't holding on to the diary. He strolled into the dark alley with just one measly street lamp as the light light source.

He sighed, flipping through the pages. "Am I having nightmares because I murdered people and is suffering from karma?" He sighed for the umpteenth time, slotting the diary into the pocket of his suit. 

Things weren't any better at work, either. Manager Seo had gotten everyone on the team to write a statement and he couldn't do anything to refute. "I have to resolve this peacefully..." he mumbled, stomping the ground in frustration. He subconsciously refused to hurt or kill anyone.

"Ah? Young man!" A voice called out.

Dongsik turned back to see a man with bandage wrapped around his head. The image of the red diary flashed by his mind. "The... the homeless man?!" Dongsik let out a small gasp. He took a step back as the homeless man advanced towards him. 

"Young man, come with me!" the homeless man asked, carefully taking a step forward.

Dongsik shook his head frantically. He pivoted his leg, twisting his body, and dashed for his life. He kept running, ignoring the cries of the homeless man. He called for a taxi, hopping in before the homeless man could catch up to him. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the voice of the homeless man got drowned out. 

-

Dongsik sat at the table, taking another shot of soju. "Not only am I having nightmares, I'm also having hallucinations...." he pinched between his eyes. He was about to pour another glass when he saw Bokyung at the door. He stood up as their eyes met. Pointing to the chair, he bowed. "Ah, please seat." She bowed in response as sat across him.

-

"Uh... do you have something in your mind too?" Dongsik sheepishly said, pouring soju into Bokyung's glass.

"You see... I hallucinate every so often..." she replied, grabbing the cup.

"D-did you see a ghost?" Dongsik stuttered.

"No." Bokyung shot down immediately, sipping the soju before continuing, "To put simply, it's a hallucination produced by my suppressed subconsciousness."

Dongsik froze. His mind started to spin. "Suppressed subconsciousness... that means that your subconsciousness has something to say... right?" He was getting increasingly excited, "if you let it say what it wants, maybe it'll stop appearing." He got up from his seat. Bokyung stared at him in confusion. Something had clicked inside Dongsik.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Dongsik apologized and bowed a few times before grabbing all his belongings to leave. He found a potential 

"Wait!" Bokyung called out from behind, grabbing his arm tightly. The pupils of Dongsik's eyes darted around, landing everwhere but on the lady's eyes.

"I... I have something to say. On the day of the accident, I was the one who wasn't paying attention and hit you. I'm sorry, I'll go change the report right now!" Bokyung confessed. Dongsik could feel her arms trembling, and could very obviously tell that she was nervous. But he couldn't care less about the truth of the accident at that moment.

"It's fine! You don't have to change the report. I have to go now." Dongsik dismissed, pointing at the door. He met eyes with Bokyung before realising her tear filled eyes.

"Dongsik... you... you're too nice. How can there a person as nice as you are?" Bokyung sniffed, thanking and praising him profusely.

Dongsik stared at her with guilt, keeping his silence as he delved deep into his thoughts. "I'm not a nice person... please don't think I'm a nice person. Or else, it'll be difficult for me to be the bad person I really am."

Dongsik and Bokyung did another exchange of bows before the former leaved, not forgetting to pay.

-

Dongsik sat the the table, staring at his diary. "I should read the diary, so that I'll be able to embrace who I really am..." Dongsik opened the book to the first page. "... but is this really me?" 

He stared into the reflection on the pen.

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaahhhh the plot is moving so slowly and I have no idea what I'm doing...
> 
> I'm so tired especially since school is starting again and there's gonna be cca fair coming up. I wasn't sure whether I would be able to finish this chapter before the last episode aired but phew.  
> Now time to patiently wait for the ending.  
> (I'm so excited but sad that it's gonna be over. I'm gonna miss all the characters and the drama a lot.)
> 
> Also, time to rewatch the first few episodes over and over again!
> 
> P.s. the next chapter is going to take a long time, I'm sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

  
《The truth about Yuseong Biomedi accident》  
Jihoon's eyes trail down the article, his breath getting more and more heavy. "God damn it!" He threw his phone to Jaeho, who frantically tried to catch it. "I'll have to get rid of him..." he muttered coldly under his breath. 

-

Dongsik walked up to the roof, to see his colleagues panicking about his post.

"He probably has a plan!"

"What's the plan?"

"... I don't know."

"Or maybe he doesn't." Dongsik joined in. A small cry escaped from the three of them.

"D-D-Dongsik-ssi... how long have you been here?" One of them questioned.

Dongsik stayed silent, only giving a small grin. The three of them exchanged glances, awkwardly laughing.

"How about you guys come over to my place to eat?"

-

As cowardly as Dongsik was, he wasn't a complete idiot. Or at least he thought. He placed his phone on the chair and started voice recording.

Dongsik flipped a few pieces of beef. He remained calm as he listened to them spew out the truth to the accident just after a slight probe. The corners of his mouth raised unconsciously. 

"I'm sorry......"

"I know, it's fine." Dongsik said, placing a piece of grilled meat on   
Mi Joo's plate.

Mi Joo stared at the beef. A layer of juice wrapped around the meat, shining under the light. It was grilled to a perfect colour, and a pleasent sizzle could still be heard.

"You're just doing this for us right?" Mi Joo muttered. "You're such a nice person...." her eyes reddened and she started bawling, to Dongsik's bewilderment. 

"... nice person." Dongsik almost let out a chuckle.

He felt something hit his leg. He turned back, to see a thug like figure sprawled on the floor, moaning and groaning in pain. 

"Hyungnim! Aish, if you're drunk, you shouldn't bother others!" The 4 people that sat on the other table stood up, shouting and cursing in their direction. They were large and burly, and Dongsik seemed like a mouse in front of them.

His dad rushed over, trying to process what just happened. 

A frown appeared on Dongsik's face. "You guys should go first, see you guys tomorrow." He patted them on the shoulder, and gave a smile of reassurance. He balled his hands into a fist, trying his best to stop shaking.

"Again... I'm shaking, and my heart is racing. Am I... scared?"

"I'm sorry." He stuttered, his eyes fixed tp the ground the ground. He stood rooted as those people slapped him on the face.

"Predator... I'm a predator. I shouldn't be scared." 

Why was he quivering? Why did he try to play hero?

"Am I really that 'nice person'?"

He flinched as two slaps landed on his face. A slap to reality, perhaps. "Everything is recorded. It's recorded." he chanted in his mind, "there is no need to be scared... there's evidence. The three of them will call the cops..." he shivered, as his breath became ragged and uneven. 

Did he still believe them?

"You did wrong, you bastard!" Two more slaps landed on his face, and Dongsik could feel a warm liquid flow from his nose. With quivering hands, he touched the liquid. Red. His pupils dilated.

"Please! I'm his father. So if you want to punish someone, punish me for not raising him properly!" 

The thud that sounded as his father's knees hit the floor echoed through Dongsik's mind. He could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness, and his world started to become a blur.

"Dad... dad, get up. Get up. Please!" Dongsik grabbed his father's arm in desperation. He wouldn't budge.

Brawny arms wrapped under his scruny shoulders. He could feel his blood boil as he was peeled away from him father. A low buzz sounded in his head as he shook tremendously.

"Man, what a heartbreaking moment." One of the thugs laughed.

He could only stare as his father continued to plead, and he could only hear the buzz getting louder and louder. Dongsik hated himself. He was weak, clumsy, and an embodiment of a 'pushover' character. 

The image of the red diary resurfaced in his mind. 

He shut his eyes, and the buzz in his ears disappeared, replaced by a sharp ring. Darkness shrouded his sight, yet he could see clearer than ever.

He freed himself from the grip of the man. "I have a favour to ask... could you escort my father out? I would like to speak alone." He requested in a raspy and weak voice.  
  
Dongsik's eyes never left the ground even as his father called out to him while being dragged away.

Dongsik let out a sharp exhale, wiping the trail of blood on his nose. The gang blinked in confusion, and the man on the floor tried to cover himself in desperation.

He grabbed the bottle of soju and poured it over the bottom of the grill. " _Who would want to send you?_ " he questioned, pulling out the oil sift, watching as the orange-red liquid flowed to the tray below. 

" _Gong Chang Suk? He doesn't have the guts, nor the power. And he wouldn't dare do anything to me._ " He threw it on the floor, smirking as he watched the thugs scream and huddle together. " _How cute, weren't you guys powerful and domineering just now?"_

The oil sizzled and crackled. 

He grabbed the tray. " _Seo Jihoon? He seems likely. Say, you look a little familiar. What do you think_?" He stepped on the man that was lying on the floor, twisting the heels of his shoes and digging into his chest.

"Hyung! Y-y-you!" 

" _Do you want this to burn you or do you want this to go down ur dear hyungnim's throat?_ " Dongsik blinked innocently, pouting slightly. His naturally permed hair added to the play.

"Trying to act tough, haha.. you think we would be scared?! You wouldn't dare!" 

Dongsik plastered the grin on his face, gazing at him with a look of condescend.

"He... he really killed someone before, that I know for a fact." the man below Dongsik choked out.

The thugs gasped and turned back, immediately shutting their mouths.

Dongsik looked at him in contempt, the smile completely wiped off his face. " _Did I ever ask you to say that?"_ he growled, digging his heels deeper, the pressure close to breaking the man's ribs. 

"Please... spare me!" The thug begged between heaves of air.

" _Was it Seo Jihoon that sent you?"_

"That..." the man turned his head, looking away.

Dongsik pressed down even harder, the corners of his lips twitching as a sharp crack sounded. The man opened his mouth, grabbing Dongsik's feet. Nothing came out of the man's throat, but he could hear his cry. _Clearly_.

" _Answer, or you'll end up with more than a broken rib."_ he raised the hand holding the tray, shaking it slightly. The red and orange swirled and mixed, dangerously clinging to the edge of the tray.

The mobs were shaking, hugging each other tightly. 

"I..." 

Dongsik grabbed the man's cheeks, forcing his mouth open, and brought the tray closer to the man's mouth. 

"It is him! It is Seo Jihoon! Please spare me, bring that thing away, please!!" he confessed. 

Dongsik let go, and the man scrambled to his group while holding his chest. Dongsik placed the tray back to it's original spot, before glowering at the group with narrow eyes, as they huddled even closer in response.

_"I'm not a magnanimous person."_

"Y-yes!" They floundered out.

" _Seo Jihoon.._. annoying creature. I'll have to get rid of him."

-

Dongsik sat on the chair, gazing at the red diary. He chuckled to himself as read whatever new entries there were. It seemed unbearably farcical, that Dongsik would even try embody the persona of the owner of a small little book. He stretched, hearing the pleasant sound of his neck crackling. _"Well, it was fun while it lasted_." He still had a job to do.

-

He blinked a few times, before shooting up to sit straight. Emptiness, accompanied by the melody of silence. Beautiful, yet deafening. Panting heavily, he touched his face and looked around. 

"What happened..?" Dongsik could hear his heart pounding as he reached for the diary. He flipped it open, to find nothing recorded. No new recorded page. No bloody thumbprints. No bloody clothes. No bloody weapons. He collapsed back onto the bed, thoughts muffled by confusion.

Then he remembered he recorded the conversation.

He dug out his phone, and was utterly disappointed to find nothing. Had it been deleted?

His eyes darted back and forth between the recording and the diary, torn on what to believe about himself. He gently placed his hands on the red leather cover.

It was easy to believe a lie.  
\----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't lying when I said it was going to take a really long time. Sorry, for anyone still interested.
> 
> Seo Inwoo will come up next chapter, whenever that might come out.
> 
> [Dongsik seems like he could be easily manipulated after his amnesia. Just like how he based his entire life off someone else's diary. I would be interested to see some mind game stories. Too bad my brain capacity is too small for that.]
> 
> I'm not sure what I should be feeling about the ending of the drama. Honestly I don't feel anything? It ended like that, and stayed true to it's comedic theme. I'll give them props for staying loyal to that. For the many ways it could have ended, it felt flat, but within expectations. Well, I still love my two psychopaths. Though one of them is self hypnotised. 
> 
> Also, the concept of choice seems really interesting. Just like how I'm choosing to write this instead of doing my homework and studying. :)


End file.
